Penn and Finn
by Oolon Colluphid
Summary: (Adopted from AngryBandit59) When Finn turns 18, he discovers he has an older brother! Trouble is, he's in an anti-monarchy terrorist group. When he and Finn cross paths again, Finn discovers that not everything is as simple as good and evil.
1. RUON

Finn kicked down the doors to the weapons factory, sword drawn and eyes ablaze. It was, as expected, long abandoned. Parts of missiles lay askew and rusted among the broken conveyor belts and ground, and the cruel force of time allowed the dying weeds to make the factory their home.

From the rays of sunlight entering from the roof, Finn could see several banners of his enemies flag, multiple black stars on a background of solid blue, the flag of the terrorist group, RUON.

He saw several RUON Plasma Rifles line the walls, but the troops themselves were nowhere to be seen, nor the man he was looking for.

"I know your here, coward! Come out and face me!" the young hero screamed before kicking down a rusted door near the back. The large room behind the door was more nature then indoors now, the floor overrun with grass and wildflowers, and only the foundation of the ceiling remained.

"Where are you, Penn!?" Finn screamed out before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm right here, brother." he heard Penn say before delivering a punch to his lower back, sending him flying to the ground and sliding across the ground.

Before he got up, he looked to his side and saw a small, red wildflower right next to his face. He let out small chuckle as he was reminded of a happy moment right before this whole mess started.

* * *

Finn sat in the grass, looking upon the rolling, green hills. The scent of fresh grass entered his nostrils as he took a deep breath through his nose.

He looked to his side and saw a delicate, red wildflower. He picked it and twirled it in between his fingers, sighing.

The flower reminded him of himself. Sure, among the grass, it was peerless, tall and beautiful. But as he looked around, there were no other wildflowers in sight. Sure, it had the grass, but it would no nothing about it's own kind.

He laid back and threw the small flower in the air, letting the lonely plant be carried away by the breeze. He closed his eyes. He was turning 18 today, yet he had never met even a single human. The closest thing was Susan Strong, but he had found out later she was a Hyooman, just like the rest of her peers.

He was surprised when a grey, slightly wilted flower the same size of the one he just threw in the air landed on face.

He heard a mischievous giggle behind him, and he suddenly realized who it was.

"Hey, Marceline." he turned around to greet his undead friend, who exited her state of invisibility and flashed a rocker sign. She was wearing the same outfit she had first met him in, a grey tank top, blue jeans, and red boots, and she held a red umbrella above her head.

"Hey, Finn. Just come to see how my favourite weenie was doing on his 18th birthday."

Finn sighed. Marceline looked worried.

"What's wrong, Finn? You're officially a man today, most guys would be ecstatic."

Finn looked down and sighed, "Well, it's just I've never met a single human before, and I'm already 18. What if I'm an old man before I meet another human? What if I die before I meet a human? What if- what if-

Finn sniffed a bit and Marceline pulled him into a small hug, "What if all the humans are dead, Marcy? What if I'm the last one?"

Marceline punched him in the arm, "Hey, c'mon! Stop being such a weenie! You'll find another human one day, and besides, I used to half-human half-demon before I was turned into a vampire, so I count a little right?"

Finn stood up and dusted the grass off his shirt, "Yeah, I guess, but only a little."

They laughed together and Marceline picked him up, "Lets go, hero. You're going to be late to your own party if we don't get going!"

Finn and Marceline landed near the Candy Kingdom Castle's giant, gingerbread doors. As they entered, PB, Jake, Rainicorn, and all their other friends were piled near a TV, all with a look of concern on their face.

Finn and Marcy walked over to the group.

"What's wrong, Jake?" asked Finn. Jake looked at his brother with concern in his eyes.

"Finn... you need to see this." Jake said with worry in his voice.

Jake stretched out his arms and pulled up a chair for his brother, who had a seat in front of the T.V. screen, with Marceline floating behind him.

Princess Bubblegum spoke a voice command to her self-created T.V., "Play back last broadcast."

The gadget did what it was told, making a whirring sound before it played. On the screen, their was dark dingy room, and nailed to the wall, was a navy blue flag with a number of black stars on it, which Finn didn't bother counting.

Suddenly, a figure stepped on screen. He was wearing a sleeveless, navy blue shirt under a black combat vest, an around his neck was a silver pendent and dog tags.

On his muscular arms were black, fingerless gauntlets, he also large tattoo of black star on his right arm.

He was wearing a gas mask that hid his face, although you could see his golden hair spilling down to his mid-ear, and it looked shockingly Finnish, even thought his went down to his shoulders, his bear hat no longer containing it.

"This is a message to the people of the Candy Kingdom." the figure said, pointing at the camera,"-well, more of a message to you, Bonnibell, because knowing that your Kingdom is comprised of soft cowards that implode upon the first sign of dang er, you probably will be intercepting this broadcast,"

Finn looked at Bubblegum, who looked like she was struggling to hold back tears.

The man continued "-but that's fine, because we're not terrorists, we're freedom fighters, and we well avoid the deaths of citizens tyrants like YOU enslave..."

"PAUSE!" cried out Bubblegum, and the video stopped for a second.

Finn and everyone else looked at her as she grabbed the young Hero's shoulders, "Finn, whatever comes on the video next, remember that that man is a filthy liar. He and his friends HAVE and WILL kill to force their ideals upon the people of Ooo."

Finn nodded solemnly, "Okay Bubblegum, I promise."

She sighed, "Continue..."

The video once again picked up, "Anyway, either you surrender your Kingdom to R.U.O.N., or me and my men will storm your castle, and I will personally slit your pretty pink throat. I want you to send a messenger to Ripper's Mountain, there we will meet to discuss your response."

The man looked closer at the camera, "-and I want the messenger to be your precious little slave and champion, Finn the Human."

Finn's eyes widened, and he certainly wasn't prepared for what would happen next, "If you're watching this Finn, I look forward to meeting another human-"

Finn shot out of his chair at this point, Marceline and Jake grabbing his arms.

The man peeled off his gas mask and threw it to the side, revealing a face strikingly similar to Finn's, besides the fact he had gruffer features and a 5''o'clock shadow.

"-and my dear little brother."

The video then cut off, but Finn wouldn't have known that, because as soon as the words 'little brother' left the man's mouth, he broke out of Jake and Marceline's grip, throwing them to the side as he dashed out the room.

Jake looked over to his wife Lady, who was comforting their crying children.

"Don't worry, I'll get Uncle Finn back." he whispered to his children in Korean, before running after his distraught brother.

Marceline was already flying after Finn, however, who was already out of the Candy Kingdom and running through the plains. Marceline finally caught him and tackled him into a tree, dropping her umbrella, but fortunately being protected by the tree's shade.

"LET GO OF ME, MARCELINE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, but Marceline still pinned his arms and legs to the ground.

"Not until you calm your ass down!" she responded.

Finn then pulled his leg out from hers, kicking her in the stomach and sending her flying off of him. She landed near the edge of the shade, but her forearm still landed in the sun, causing to instantly swell up with blisters.

She pulled it in to the shade and hissed in pain. Finn ran over to her, "Oh Glob! Marceline did I hurt you?"

"Yeah..." she said holding out her blister covered arm.

"I'm so sorry..." he muttered sadly, while taking some burn ointment out of his bag.

"It's okay, Finn. I can't imagine what you're going through right now. I mean, the only other of your species, and he's a terrorist? AND your brother?"

This made Finn even more depressed, "Let me see your arm."

She stuck it out, and he rubbed the cream on it, "Luckily, I still have some of this from before I broke up with Flame Princess."

"Why did you guys break up anyway?"

"Well, everything was going great for a while. She started to learn how to control her emotions so she wouldn't burn through the earth when we kissed, she even learned to turn down her heat so I didn't have to use a flame shield spell on myself to kiss her. She was still a beginner, though, so I would still sometimes get burned. Thus, the burn ointment."

For whatever reason, Marceline felt a tang of jealousy when she imagined Finn and Flame Princess kissing. She just ignored it, though. "So, what happened?"

Finn finished applying the burn ointment, "Well, she still had one emotion she didn't train: jealousy. She told me I should stop rescuing princesses and hanging out with you and PB and start spending more time with her. I told her she was being ridiculous, and then she called me dirty cheater and broke up with me!"

He tore off part of his shirt and wrapped it around her arm. All was silent for a moment.

"Marcy? Do you think that guy's really my brother?"

"I dunno, Finn. He looked a lot like you."

A giant Jake ran up at that moment, shrinking back to regular size and gasping for breath.

Jake hugged his brother, "It's okay, Finn. I'm for ya, brother."

He patted Jake on the back, "Thanks, bro."

Marceline picked up her umbrella while Finn and Jake stood up, "Jake do you think that guy is really my brother?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. He could be your son from the future, a clone from a mad scientist, a rogue android, an artificial body inhabited by the Lich built from your DNA, your..."

Finn pressed Jake's cheeks together, his antics slightly cheering him up. "That's enough crazy theories out of you, mister."

"What now, Finn?" asked Marceline.

Finn punched his palm, "I tell you what we do now. We go to Ripper's Mountain and kick his buns until he explains what in the name of Glob is going on.


	2. Brothers

Marceline, carrying Finn and a shrunken Jake, was flying around the base of Ripper's Mountain. It was named so because of a reason anyone could guess; it was comprised of many sharp rocks, getting sharper and more plentiful the higher the mountain went, making any attempt to climb it suicide.

So naturally, she flew near the base. Finn pointed to a town made of sand rock ahead of them. "Hey Marcy, stop there. It's the town of the Spiky people, they will probably know where this guy is, and they still owe us a favour from that whole Gut-Grinder thing."

"The who-grinder?" asked the Vampire Queen.

"We'll tell you later." responded Jake.

As they landed in the village, The Spiky Mayor and a few of his guards approached them. "Ah, Finn, Jake, and an attractive young woman with an umbrella! How can I help you?"

Finn carefully shook the Spiky Mayor's hand. "Hey, Mayor. Me and my friends here are looking for some terrorists that go by the name of R.U.O.N. Do you have any idea of where they might be?"

The mayor looked absolutely furious. He threw his arms in the air, "TERRIORSTS? Those brave men put their lives on the line every day to give Ooo freedom, and that's what you call them? Do you even know what R.U.O.N.'s name stands for, you disrespectful little punk?"

"No." said Jake bluntly.

"It stands for The Republic of United Ooo Nations! That's what will be set up after those brave men tear down the evil's of monarch and set up an Electoral Government!"

"Hey, Marcy, what's an Electoral Government?" whispered Finn to the Marceline.

"It's complicated. I'll tell you later." she answered.

"Wait, don't you guy's have a Spiky King?" asked Jake.

The Mayor scoffed, "A King? We did once, but he was such an evil, brutal man we overthrew him and set up are fair, square electoral government. Where I was the leader. Of course, we learned all this from old books, so when R.U.O.N. Troops came to congratulate us for standing up to tyranny, they showed us how to properly run a government. Soon, there will be a presidential election, and I shall be a candidate!"

Finn looked confused, "What's a Preside-" Marceline shushed him, "I'll tell you later." she said.

Jake then grew larger in anger, "Listen up, I don't care about your election. Just tell us what we want to know, pinhead!"

The Mayor and his guards extended their spikes, "Who you callin' pinhead, mutt?" asked the Mayor.

Finn drew his sword, Jake grew his fists, and Marceline took out here bass. Right before the first blow was swung, a loud bang was heard. They looked to their side to see two humanoids, one holding a assault rifle in his arms, the other holding a shotgun in the air, barrel smoking. They both were dressed the same way, black military boots and gloves, navy blue military pants, and a thick, black vest with grenades strapped to them. Their navy blue sleeves had a black star on each forearm. They also both had what looked like skin-tight ski masks with the mouth covered. And since they both had red visors on, you couldn't see any part of their bodies.

The solider who fired the shot spoke up in a gruff voice, "If you morons are done, General Mertens would like to have a word with you, Finn."

* * *

The two soldiers led the trio to the side of the Ripper's Mountain, where their were another two soldiers standing outside of a huge, metal door. The soldiers saluted one another, and one of them typed a pass code on a small keypad on the door, causing the metallic door to open wide.

Finn stepped inside with the two soldiers, Jake and Marceline following behind them. Before they could step inside, the two soldiers guarding the entrance stepped in their way. "I'm sorry, only Finn is allowed in." one of the soldiers said.

Marceline put a hand on her axe-bass, but Finn stopped her, "Marceline, Jake, I know you guy's wanna come with me, but I think I should meet this Penn guy alone first."

"Alright, Finn." said Jake sadly before the door shut, separating Finn and his friends. One the soldiers motioned down the hall, "Your brother is down this way, sir."

As they walked down the hall, Finn noticed two things. One, they passed several soldiers dressed the exact same way as the last four he saw, so he figured that the uniforms must be standard issue. The second thing was that the hallways, ceiling, doors, and walls were all the same dull chrome.

They finally reached large, wooden double doors, which was a startling contrast to the chrome he was seeing surrounding it.

"General Mertens is behind this door, sir." said one the soldiers. Finn took a deep breath, gently pushed open the doors, and carefully stepped inside.

The room was... well, rather homely. It had a large oaken desk covered with files. The floors, walls and ceiling were all made of wood, the floor had a large bear-skin rug, and the walls were lined with various weapons, battle memorabilia, and bones of monsters.

All in all, it sort of reminded him of his tree house.

Then he saw him. Penn, his supposed brother, was sitting in a black leather chair. He gently stood, and slowly approached Finn, arms open, "Finn, it's been so long. I haven't seen you since I was 5! You probably don't remember me, do you?"

Finn backed away, not wanting any physical contact with the man.

"What's wrong?" Penn asked, a look of genuine hurt on his face.

"Before we go any further, I want to know." Finn said.

"Know what?"

"Everything. Who you are, if we're really brothers, who our parents were, and how you got involved with this terrorist crap."

Penn sighed, "You don't believe we're brothers? Alright then, we have a few places to visit."

Finn and his supposed brother sat in Dr. Princess' lobby in total silence, awaiting the test results. Jake, Marceline, and all their other friends had wished to go with them, but Finn made it clear that he had to figure this whole mess out on his own. Finn looked at his brother's side, admiring the amazing blade Penn had taken with him before they left. It's blade was completely blue, and it's cross guard was made of gold. The word 'Revaluation' was marked in the blade.

Finn tapped his foot and scrutinized Penn, who was sitting across from him and doing the exact the same thing.

Suddenly, Dr. Princess walked into the room, looking at a clipboard. She was smiling from ear to ear. "Finn, based on the DNA test you both took, you and Penn are indeed brothers. I'm so happy for you!" she said.

Penn smirked, and the now proven brothers stood up. "So, how about that hug?"

Finn grimaced, "Not until you tell me how we got separated and who our parents were."

The brothers stood outside a medium sized, two-story house overlooking a cliff. It was in decrepit condition, and the white paint that coated it's exterior was almost all nearly chipped off. "This was our house before... the incident." Penn said, now noticeably grimmer.

Finn looked at his brother, face filled with determination, "Penn, please tell me what happened here. Tell me about our parents."

Penn nodded solemnly, "For starters, both of our parents were human. Dad's name was Ben, and Mom's name was Judy. They used to be a circus attraction, before they managed to escape when they were both 15. Around 6 years later, I was born. Dad had become a mercenary to support us, but he was killed in action a month before you were born."

He motioned for his brother to come inside the house, and when they walked in Finn looked around, an expression of awe on his face. The house was in deprecate condition, but above the fireplace in the living room was a large painting of a small boy with a yellow sweater, blue shorts, and a bear hat that sort of resembled his. He was between a man in blue formal wear that looked remarkably like him and his brother, but his hair was brown. To the boy's other side was a woman with a white dress that had flowing blond hair.

"That's me and our parents before you born."

Finn felt his stomach curl up in knots when his brother grabbed his shoulder.

"Look, Finn, do you know why I joined R.U.O.N.?"

"No."

Penn opened up his vest and lifted up part of his shirt, showing Finn a white scar on the opposite side of his heart, "I'll always remember that day, and it this wound is my reminder."

* * *

Penn walked back into his house, bringing in as much firewood as his little arms could carry. He placed it by the fireplace and walked over to his mother, who busy at a sewing table.

"I brought in the firewood, Mommy!"

She embraced her son, "Oh Penn, you've been so helpful since your brother was born."

Penn giggled as he hugged her back, "What are you doing, anyway?"

Penn's mother ran a sewing needle threw a few more stitches through the small, white cloth in front of her. She held it up, it was a bear hat, much like his, but it had a small tag on the inside that read, 'Finn'.

" Let's go put this on your little brother."

Finn looked at his chubby little brother's sleeping form. His mother had carefully woken him up and put his bear hat on, causing him to uncontrollable giggle.

As Finn's mother picked the young baby up and wrapped him in a blanket, a loud crash came from downstairs.

She gingerly handed her youngest son to his older brother, and they both crept out of the room and into hers, where she picked up her deceased husband's sword, a three-foot silver blade with a decorative black, dragon handle.

She drew it out of it's sheath and strapped it on her back, "Stay in here with your little brother, honey."

Before she could leave, the door to the room was kicked open, and out stepped three orcs in dark purple body suits. They all wore red masks and had long, cattle prods-like weapons.

"There you humans are! Come with us, and we may not hurt you." said the one in the center.

"Well, not as much..." said the one on the left as he powered up his weapon.

The human woman lashed out against the left orc, who caught the blade with his prod. He pushed her back, but she re-balanced herself before the orc on the right thrust his prod at her, which she sidestepped.

The human mother then swung her sword around and decapitated the orc. The orc in the middle roared in anger and thrust his prod at her, stunning her and sending her to the ground.

The orc in the middle turned to his comrade, "You get the two rugrats. I'll get the mother."

Before the orc could pick her up, she thrust her sword inb etween his rib cage and into his heart, causing him to fall to the ground, dead.

The orc who was about to grab the two brothers turned around, only to have his prod chopped clean in half by the enraged mother. "Get out!" she spat at the monster, before he fled in fear.

She walked over to her two sons, who were cowering in the corner of the room, Finn crying loudly.

She sheathed her blade and took Finn from Penn. "Come on, let's go tell the authorities what happened."

As they went downstairs, four more orcs dressed the exact same way approached them. They ran out the side door, but there were three more orcs. The three orcs from inside came out and forced the mother and her two sons to the edge of the cliff behind of the house.

Forming a neat line of seven, an eighth orc came out from behind them. He was larger then the rest and had a pistol strapped to his side.

"Remember boys, take 'em alive." said the large orc, motioning towards them with his pistol.

The mother held both of her boys in each arm as the pig-like creatures drew closer.

Penn gulped and remembered something his father told him before his untimely death; it was to take care of his brother and mother if he ever died.

Penn swallowed his fear and drew a small knife from the back of his pocket.

He felt his mother pull him even closer as one of the orcs loomed over them, his prod sparking. Before the any one could react, Penn sprung forward, knife in hand, and stabbed the orc in the throat.

Penn pulled out the blade, the fatally injured orc dropping his prod and grasping at his neck.

"PENN, NO!" cried his mother, his little brother wailing loudly. But Penn didn't heed her warning and charged at the largest orc, which he presumed was the leader.

Seeing the little boy with a bloody blade charge at him, the orc lost his cool and and aimed his pistol, shooting Penn in the chest. The force knocked the poor, young human back into his mother and brother she was holding, causing them all to tumble off the edge of the cliff.


	3. Old Wounds

"But, that's only the first part of my story." Penn said, pouring his little brother a glass of champagne from their parents abandoned cellar. Finn gingerly took a sip and swallowed it, a burning sensation pouring down his throat and causing him to cough.

Penn downed his and laughed, "What, not much of a drinker?" Finn shook his head no.

"It's OK. Let me tell you how I joined R.U.O.N..."

* * *

The young Penn awoke, surrounded by blue figures with glowing red eyes. These were R.U.O.N. field medics, but to the young Penn in his hazy vision, they looked like blue skinned demons, eyes ablaze.

Penn began shaking, frozen with fear. Although he didn't know it, the medics had drugged him and were surgically removing the bullet from his chest, but from his perspective, it looked as though those blue skinned monsters cast a paralysation spell on him and were preparing him as an appetizer.

He closed his eyes, silently crying. Then he heard the demons say something, but it sounded distorted.

"Holy crap! The kid is awake!" said the one to his right.

"It's to late to give him more anaesthetic, I've almost got the bullet!" said one standing to his right side, then he noticed that the demon was putting something into his chest.

"Got it!" said the demon triumphantly as he pulled out a small, bloody object with tweezers.

"Quick, put the poor kid back to sleep!"

With that, a demon placed a strange object over his face, and he suddenly felt himself drift into sleep...

* * *

"What happened next?" asked Finn, him and his brother now relaxing in the den. Penn leaned further back into the chair he was sitting in, "Well, next thing I knew, the medics were telling me about how they found me washed up on the beach, close to death. They hadn't found you or mom. Then I told them about the orcs, how they were dressed in purple uniforms and red masks."

Penn swallowed, anger flaring in his blue eyes, "Those orcs... do you no why they attacked us?"

"No..."

"The Orc King... he wanted to... eat us... humans were considered a delicacy... "

Finn looked at his brother who turned his head and stood, "That's why I joined R.U.O.N. Not only did they save me, they helped me showed me the evils of tyranny!"

"So Finn, do you want to join us?"

Finn stared intensely at his brother. "I'm sorry, Penn, this a lot to take in."

Finn stood, "I'll have to think about it."

Penn smiled at his little brother, "It's OK. Just go home and think it over."


	4. Family Ties

"-and that's the story of how Penn killed the Steel King!" Finn said finishing his story, he and Jake sitting at their dinner table.

Jake awkwardly spun some of his spaghetti around with his fork, glancing the other way.

"Finn, I know the Steel King was evil and all, but do you think it was really necessary for Penn to kill him?"

Finn looked at his brother curiously, "Of course it was! We kill evil monsters all the time."

Jake set down his fork, propping his elbows up on the table, "Finn, R.U.O.N. Doesn't care whether or not a King or Princess is evil. In their eyes, any monarch is evil."

Finn choked a bit on his spaghetti, "Jake, how could you say that? You should meet Penn, he's awesome! He only wants Ooo to have freedom!"

Jake slammed his fist onto the table, startling Finn, "Oh yeah?! HOW?! By murdering all royalty in Ooo?!"

Finn violently put down his fork, standing up, "Don't be so quick to judge, Jake."

The young hero then stood up, grabbing his backpack and sword and heading out the front door.

Jake grew 3 times his size in anger, his face a dark red, "Where do you think you're going?!"

"To my REAL brother." Finn said, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Penn lazily sat back at his desk, nonchalantly tossing knifes into target board from across the room.

After sticking a knife into the handle of another stuck in the centre, he heard his doors open. He looked over and saw a solider standing in the doorway, saluting.

"Sir." he said.

Penn took his feet off the desk, "At ease, solider. What do you need?"

"It's your little brother, sir. He wants to talk with you."

Penn's eyes widened a bit, but his composer remained unshaken, "Let him in."

"Yes sir." said the solider, exiting Penn's office.

Penn leaned back in his armchair, reaching into his shirt. He pulled out the three trinkets he wore around his neck, a pair of dog tags, the bullet that had penetrated his chest when he was 5,and a silver pendant. He gingerly flipped it open and, with a sigh, looked at the faded picture of him, his three month pregnant mother, and father. On the other side was a picture of him holding the recently born Finn.

"Penn?"

The young general looked up from the brooch to see his brother standing a the doorway, looking somewhat shaken.

"Finn! How are you doing? What did you want to talk about?"

Finn looked down at his feet, "Well... I've been thinking... I'd like to join you and all, but I've been hanging around princesses my entire life! I don't think I can betray them like that..."

Penn laughed, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulder, "Finn, we don't just go blowing everyone who's ever put on a crown's brains out! We give them a chance to repent, to give up their evil ways."

Finn shifted awkwardly, "But... Princess Bubblegum's not evil..."

Penn frowned, unwrapping his arm from around his brother, "Oh, Finn... for how long has that bitch been brainwashing you..."

"What are you talking about, Penn?"

Penn suddenly looked slightly irked, "Of course she may not want you to THINK she's evil... tell me, do you remember the zombie outbreak that took place in the Candy Kingdom a few years back?"

"Of course! I was there."

"Now... would that would have happened if Bubblegum wasn't trying to play Glob and try to resurrect the dead?"

Finn scratched the back of his head, "No... I guess not..."

"What about the second time? Why would she be keeping a sample of the virus of she already developed a cure, which wasn't even a problem anymore?"

Finn looked down, cheeks flushing, "You're making sense..."

"Exactly. What about Goliad? An immortal physic? She thought she was so damned perfect that it would be perfectly safe to let a clone of herself with that much power run free. If it wasn't for YOUR clone sacrificing himself, do you think that Goliad would stop at the Candy Kingdom? She would have taken over all of Ooo!"

Finn's gut began to wrench, realization hitting him. Half of the creatures he had fought in the Candy Kingdom had been some kind of failed experiment of hers. What if he hadn't been there? Would Bubblegum have destroyed her own kingdom by now?

"Penn... I'm not sure about this..."

"Don't worry. You can come to the Ooo Royal Meeting with me, and then you can make up your mind."


	5. The Queens

_At the meeting of Ooo Royalty:_

A deeply tanned woman of about twenty-four with chocolate brown hair was seated at a long table, holding a mug of beer in one hand, telling the gathering of royals of her experiences in her six years of absence. The Werewolf Queen was known for being a defender of the innocent with an insatiable hunger for adventure, and her storytelling ability was such that she was more or less in complete control of her audience, especially the men, although that would be more due to her natural beauty, which was in turn augmented by her eternal youth as a result of some incidents a while back.

"So, it turns out he was using the sword to control me, so I dumped it in the Fire Kingdom's lava moat."

Marceline had a question for the woman. "So, Laura, seen any of _them_ lately?"

"Only the older one. He's tried to kill me quite a few times over the years."

Marceline looked shocked. "_Killed?_" The other princesses began to leave, pretending to be attracted by a certain muscular prince, but actually deterred by what they knew would usually happen whenever someone brought up _them._

"I'll tell you another time. What is it about them you were going to tell me?"

"You know the younger one?"

Laura looked interested. "What about him?"

Marceline tugged at the collar of her shirt. "I kind of… you know-"

"_Like _him?"

Marceline avoided eye contact. "I guess."

"Don't worry. If he's fine with it then I am."

The Vampire Queen looked back at her friend. "He's _your_ kid."

Laura sighed. "I'm going to be meeting him for the first time in eighteen years. He doesn't really need me at this point. Just tell him that you like him. Subtlety won't get you very far."

* * *

** So, this is the first chapter since the adoption. If it's short, don't worry. I usually have a higher word standard (around 500-800 words), but I'd like to add some suspense.**


	6. The Meeting

Finn walked up the steps to the meeting hall, deep in thought. Only a few hours ago, Marceline had told him he would meet someone important to him at the meeting, but she had been very vague. He knew she was hiding something else, but he wasn't sure what. As he opened the door, he saw that most of the royals were gathered around a new member. He was sure that he had seen her before. Then, it clicked. She was the woman in Pen's locket. His mother.

He wasn't sure how to feel. He wanted to run up to her and hug her at that moment, but he didn't want to break down in front of a whole crowd. He saw her look at him and give him a motherly smile. He smiled back, but soon turned away and walked off. As he walked along, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder, and a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Finn, could I have you for a moment?"

"Sure."

The two made their way to a balcony overlooking the courtyard. The sun was obscured by cloud, and a storm was brewing in the distance. No one said a word for a while, but Marceline broke the silence.

"You're probably wondering why I wanted to talk."

Finn pursed his lips a little, deciding that answering would be unnecessary.

Marceline sighed a bit before starting.

"Being immortal is hard. You see friends grow old die, and yet you stay the same. Your mom and I got around that by staying as anonymous as possible and moving around a lot. We make very few friends, and we don't get too attached to people we love."

"And your point is?"

"I broke rule two. I didn't want to leave because I knew I couldn't handle the guilt of leaving you guys behind. Now, I'm stuck here, and if I don't do anything, you'll be dead and six feet under, and I'll be dead in here." She said, gesturing to her heart.

"Marceline, I've liked you ever since I met you. At first, it was just a "friends" thing, but after my breakup with Flame Princess, I-"

The conversation was cut short as a loud voice boomed out from the council room.

"If you want to keep your puny, worthless lives, then shut up and stay in the corner there!"

* * *

**Another short chapter, I know. A few personal incidents have got in the way of writing, so here's my schedule for uploads and updates from now:  
A 300-500 word chapter every 10 days or so, but I will probably end the story off with an 800-1000 word chapter.**


	7. Hostage Crisis

Finn and Marceline charged into the meeting hall, which now contained with about a dozen masked RUON infantrymen. All but three were armed with plasma rifles. These were armed with Uzis, but the one who stood out was their leader. Strapped to his back was a blue bladed sword. Finn didn't even need to read the inscription to know who it was. Penn, his so-called "brother". From inside the crowd, someone moved. In an instant, bursts of magenta projectiles rained down on the area, massacring four of the royals. However, the leader stared at the three men who fired, and began to draw his Uzis, pointing one at the men and one at the crowd. He held in his rage, and yelled,

"When I came here, I said two things. One, that nobody fire. Two, that nobody _moves!_ Whose bright idea was it to try and run?"

The crowd stared at the spot where the royals had been shot. Nobody noticed that one person had snuck around the back whilst everyone was distracted. Finn and Marceline, who had now recovered from their shock, crept back to the balcony, but were soon greeted by Laura. She signalled for them to go around, and hurled a small stone at the cobbled path, hoping that the technique would actually work as a distraction. Fortunately for her, it did. As they made their way to a spot above the door, one of the three Uzi-wielders and another man walked out, and both were soon welcomed with a swift knife to the back. Finn, Marceline and Laura each took a gun, and soon entered positions around the hall, to find Penn in the middle of a monologue.

"The pickup brigade is coming in fifteen minutes. You all know what'll happen to _people who try to escape_."

As he said that, he raised his weapons to Laura's position, and instantly started firing. Laura ducked behind the railing as bullets chipped away at the wood. Realising that their cover had been blown, Finn and Marceline started firing bursts on the RUON infantry, killing about five. By this point, Finn no longer cared that he was taking lives. All he cared about was stopping RUON. Penn ordered the rest to open fire on the two, but Laura had begun firing as well, killing more men. Eventually, only one person besides Penn was left, and the two soon ran away. However, a grenade was tossed into the crowd as a parting shot.

_To be continued..._


	8. Fall of a Hero

Penn marched down a concrete corridor. Men saluted him as he trudged past, but he simply glared at them and kept going. Eventually, he came to a set of steel doors, which he walked through after adjusting his uniform a bit.

'Ah, Penn! Has the mission gone as planned?' Spoke a calm voice. The source was a large humanoid being, looking through the window with his back turned.

Penn looked at the commander with slight disbelief at the latter's lack of information.

'No. We lost ten men.'

'Enemy casualties?'

'Four.'

The commander sighed.

'I suppose you would fail a mission sooner or later.'

Penn tugged at his collar. He briefly looked out of another window. _Full moon._ The commander spoke again.

'_She_ was there, wasn't she?'

'We didn't expect her.'

'I blame myself.'

'"She's been a thorn in our side long enough", _et cetera, et cetera_. We've been through this all before.'

The commander spoke again, his Native American accent becoming slightly more apparent.

'Speaking of her, have you taken the serum?'

'Yes.' Said Penn slightly uneasily, as if he was lying, which he was. He could feel something going on, but he knew it was safe.

'It's a shame that we lost the Lich to his bloodlust. He was a powerful ally.'

'At least you have me.' Said Penn with a hint of arrogance.

The commander let out a slight chuckle.

'Those royals have used us both for their selfish purposes. That is why I trust you so much.' He turned around and slowly walked to Penn, but knocked out much of the lighting. A blue hand was placed on Penn's shoulder.

'If I die, you're taking over.'

Penn smirked internally. _Alright. You asked for it._

As soon as the commander turned around, Penn drew his sword and leapt upwards, and severed the commander's neck. Sheathing his sword again, he strolled over to where the head landed. Picking it up, he stared at the blue, ape-like face.

'Game over, Bill. Game over.'


End file.
